Kebanggaan Seorang Penulis
by synstropezia
Summary: Seorang wanita, selalu diam termenung, di ruangan tempatnya bekerja, dengan penerangan seadanya. Kami tidak pernah berbicara, hanya sepatah, sampai dua patah kata. Hingga suatu hari, aku ingin mengubah, keadaan tersebut


Kebanggaan Seorang Penulis

 **Summary : Seorang wanita, selalu diam termenung, di ruangan tempatnya bekerja, dengan penerangan seadanya. Kami tidak pernah berbicara, hanya sepatah, sampai dua patah kata. Hingga suatu hari, aku ingin mengubah, keadaan tersebut**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : General

Warning : Typo, dll

Namanya Lucy Heartfilia, berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Seorang wanita, yang sangat luar biasa dimataku, bahkan seluruh dunia pun mengenalnya. Dengan mudah, kamu dapat menemukan, beberapa novel yang telah dipublikasikan, oleh toko buku ternama. Mungkin ada sekitar dua sampai tiga, aku sendiri kurang tau. Dari deskripsi barusan, pekerjaan yang dilakoninya sudah sangat jelas, yakni penulis. Dia bukanlah sekedar orang biasa, jauh lebih hebat dari penampilan, serta tata bicaranya, yang terkesan pemalu, namun bersemangat.

Jika kamu menonton televisi, pasti sering melihat Lucy, tampil dalam acara _talk show_. Hal yang dibicarakan, tidak jauh dari pekerjaannya. Mengenai bagaimana caramu menjadi penulis sukses, karya apa saja, yang sudah diterbitkan, berbagi tips kepada anak muda, yang ingin sepertinya, dan pertayaan paling spesial adalah, siapa yang telah mendukungmu, sampai bisa seperti sekarang? Sayang, aku si orang biasa, tidaklah termasuk dalam daftar tersebut. Kamu anggap, pria ini apa? Siapa? Dan kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah, memikirkanku, meski hanya sekali?

Memang, menjadi orang terkenal adalah prestasi luar biasa, apalagi kamu meraihnya, dari buah kerja keras, bukan sekedar menimbulkan sensasi dan kontroversi. Setiap kali jam istirahat di kantor, teman-temanku suka sekali menonton acara televisi. Tak jarang, Lucy muncul di sana, dengan senyum khasnya yang manis. Mereka sering sekali bertanya, begitu monoton, bahkan sering sekali, membuat perutku mulas.

"Lihatlah, istrimu tampil lagi di acara _talk show_ ternama, sedangkan kamu? Natsu, sampai kapan kau mau terus begini? Tetap menjadi pegawai kantor biasa, tanpa kenaikan pangkat selama tiga tahun bekerja. Ya, kamu adalah pria paling beruntung, bisa menikahi wanita sehebat Lucy"

Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Gray, rekan kerjaku. Dia juga seorang pria biasa, sama sepertiku. Namun, lebih dihargai oleh istrinya sendiri. Setiap hari, aku melihat Juvia membawa bekal untuknya. Mereka saling berbisik mencintai satu sama lain, mencium pipi kiri dan kanan bergantian. Mana mungkin, Lucy mau melakukan hal sesederhana itu, demi suaminya, yang super biasa ini? Dia terlalu sibuk di ruang kerja, mengabaikan segalanya, tidur larut malam, bangun jam empat pagi, lalu di siang hari pergi ke acara kunjung fans, sekitar jam empat atau lima sore baru pulang.

Kamu boleh menobatkanku sebagai pria paling beruntung, tetapi, kamu adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia.

Pernah sekali, aku melihat Lucy bersalaman dengan fans, menandatangani buku, sesekali bercengkrama, terus begitu hingga antrian mencapai belakang. Aku bisa melihat perbedaannya, dari awal berkarya sampai tiga tahun berlalu.

Dia bukan lagi Lucy Heartfilia, yang tak pernah bosan tersenyum manis, setiap kali melihat luapan kegembiraan fans. Senyumnya sekarang adalah palsu, begitu dipaksakan untuk menutupi rasa lelah. Kamu bisa seperti itu, kepada mereka semua, tetapi, kenapa tidak kepadaku? Biarlah meski sekedar senyum palsu, setidaknya, tataplah wajah suamimu ini, walau hanya lima detik saja. Apa waktumu, bukan seperti manusia normal, yang dua puluh empat jam? Apa karena kamu begitu spesial, sehingga waktumu hanya delapan, dua belas, atau mungkin lima belas jam sehari?

Sering sekali aku berharap, kita adalah pasangan suami istri normal. Di hari Minggu jalan-jalan ke mall, berbelanja baju, makan di restorant, mencoba photo box, melihat pameran. Namun suamimu ini sadar, semua itu adalah keinginan kosong, tanpa asa di dalamnya, pantas dibuang jauh-jauh, yang hanya bisa diimpikan dalam tidur. Aku berharap, kamu hanya seorang wanita biasa, sehingga setiap malam, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa perlu, menjadi terkenal agar dianggap spesial? Bagiku, Lucy adalah Lucy, harta karun paling berharga, yang Tuhan titipkan padaku.

-ll-

Suara ketikan keyboard, dari ruang kerjanya terdengar jelas. Aku baru saja pulang kerja. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Lucy masih sibuk menulis, entah berapa lembar lagi, sampai dia selesai, sampai dia memiliki waktu luang, untuk dihabiskan bersama suaminya. Aku masuk ke dalam, mendapati ruangan itu acak-acakan, tumpukan buku berserakan di atas lantai kayu, seakan baru terjadi gempa bumi.

"Yo, bagaimana perkembangan novelmu?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi, yang tidak terlalu diindahkah oleh Lucy

"Biasa saja. Mungkin tiga bulan lagi, sudah bisa diterbitkan"

"Terkadang aku penasaran. Apa kamu memiliki sebuah motif, untuk terus menulis?"

"Aku ingin menjadi penulis terkenal, sampai ke mancanegara. Punya banyak uang, sehingga tidak perlu hidup susah, di masa tua nanti" jika gajiku dibandingkan dengan novel best sellernya, ada perbedaan sekitar lima kali lipat. Dia benar, uang hasil kerjaku tidak sebesar pendapatannya, hanya cukup untuk keperluan satu bulan

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menjadi sombong?" pertanyaaku tadi cukup kasar, tetapi Lucy merasa biasa saja, tetap menjawab acuh tak acuh seperti tadi. Pasti beda cerita, kalau aku menanayakannya saat dia sengang

"Kebanggaan seorang penulis"

"Apa itu?"

"Penulis memiliki kebanggaannya sendiri, yaitu dapat menciptakan sebuah karya, tanpa menjiplak punya orang lain. Apalagi kemampuan ini, tidak dimiliki semua orang, jika tidak mempunyai, apa yang disebut bakat, sekeras apa pun berusaha, hasilnya sia-sia saja"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kamu, berhenti menjadi penulis"

"Tapi kenapa?! Kamu tidak senang, istrimu terkenal di seluruh Fiore?!"

"Tentu aku senang, tetapi kebanggaan milik penulis, telah menjadikanmu sombong. Aku lebih suka, hidup seperti biasa, dilanda banyak kesulitan pun, bukan masalah"

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada orang, yang mau hidup susah sepertimu?!"

"Itu jauh lebih baik! Di akhir tadi, kamu berkata 'jika tidak mempunyai, apa yang disebut bakat, sekeras apa pun berusaha, hasilnya sia-sia saja'. Kamu meremehkan, kemampuan paling hebat milik manusia, yaitu mau terus berjuang, meski jatuh bangun berulang kali. Jangan heran, kalau suatu hari nanti, kamu akan terpuruk sangat dalam"

"Natsu, perkataanmu tadi sangat..."

"Sangat kejam, bukan? Tetapi, hal yang kamu lakukan kepadaku, jauh lebih kejam. Memangnya, aku ini apa? Robot tanpa hati? Manusia baja? Superhero? Bukan! Aku suamimu sampai kapan pun. Aku juga manusia, yang memiliki harapan. Apa salahnya, ingin hidup normal? Kita pergi ke mall bersama, kebun binatang, planetarium juga boleh! Asal kamu suka, aku mau melakukannya, demi dirimu seorang. Namun semua itu, jauh dari harapanku. Setelah berumah tangga, kita sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Berbicara pun, tidak lebih dari sepatah atau dua patah kata"

"Tega, kamu tega..." Lucy menitihkan air mata. Wajah sendu, yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat. Memang, perkataanku menusuknya, lebih kuat dari seribu jarum, lebih menyakitkan daripada ditikam. Aku memeluk lehernya, membiarkannya menangis, dalam pelukanku

"Lucy, aku serius dengan semua ucapan tadi. Jika kebanggaan seorang penulis, menjadikanmu sombong, membuat jarak di antara kita terpaut jauh, aku ingin, kamu membuang semua itu. Agar dipandang spesial oleh orang lain, tidak perlu menjadi terkenal, hanya perlu menyayangi dan disayangi, mudah bukan?"

"Maaf Natsu, maaf...kan...aku..."

Jelas, karena aku tidak ingin, Lucy tertelan dalam kebanggaan penulis miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh, merebut dia dariku, bahkan hal fana semacam itu, adalah tabu dalam kamusku.

Tamat


End file.
